An unpredictable Pokémon journey
by jazzy starlight
Summary: As a young pokemon trainer starts his journey he faces the ultimate pokemon trainer Ash katchum read   through their small adventure together my OCs its a one shot special deidcated to my good friend


An unpredictable Pokémon journey

* * *

Shib made his way through the thick forest, Pokémon all around him roaming the forest. He took his time walking and enjoying the view of so many different types of berries, forming a rainbow above his head. His light brown hair was blown slightly with the wind. His hazelnut colored eyes looked around he sensed that he was being followed by something.

Although, unaware to him, that it was a harmless teddiursa that had stumbled upon Shib.

Shib was hungry his stomach grumbling, he sat in front of a running spring. The curious pokemon made its way to Shib, he noticed it and took out a pecha berry and give it to her. A dratini was sliding under the water it flipped up into the air. Shib was splashed with the crystal clear water, he could see his reflection through the crystal clear mirror of water.

There was a cold breeze of air; the draft was picking up a scent of well prepared food. Shib's stomach grumbled again, he was hungry. Shib slowly gets up to follow the delicious smell. There he sees at the end of the road a boy, teenager possibly, that had black hair and striking black orbs. Also a girl that had odd blue hair and big blue eyes, they looked around the age 15-16 years old.

Shib made his way out of the brushes, with teddiursa hot on his trail, the black-haired boy jumps up out of shock "Who the hell are you" the boy exclaims. "Um" was all Shib could say, he was confused "I was just hungry" he mutters to himself. "Well go make your own food" he screams like an immature child.

Shib just looks at him awkwardly; the girl with usual blue hair hits the boy on the head with her cooking spoon. "Don't be so stingy you lute" She yells at him. "Im sorry it's just that he acts this way when he is hungry" she explains. "I'm Dawn and this is my friend Ash". Dawn helps Shib up and Ash looks away with jealousy in his eyes. "Sorry about that bro you just surprised me that is it" Ash gives him a toothy grin.

"LETS EAT" while they were eating Dawn put out food for teddiursa and Pikachu to eat together with piplup. "So Shib are you a pokemon trainer?" Ash wonders "Well I have five pokemons plus this new teddiursa to that's four pokemon in total." He counts his fingers. "Want to pokemon battle I bet I can beat ya" Ash bets.

"I going to use my Pikachu, Staraptor, and Gible" he says. "What are you going to use Shib?" Dawn asks. "I think my larvitar , pachirisu, and my Lairon and I also have a shelgon. "Can't you wait to battle after we get on the cruise boat" Dawn says they all nodded and agreed. They started their way toward the S.S Ann ship to get ready to go to Pallet Town; from there Shib can continue his journey. "Okay Dawn I got all the tickets everything is set" Ash brags to Dawn. "That's great Ash" Dawn says bored.

They started the battle of with Ash calling out gible and Shib using his larvitar. The battle was fierce Ash calling to courage his pokemon and Shib trying to plan out a strategy in his hand. When Ash was about to win a huge boom sound was heard from under the ship. Then suddenly a girl with blond hair on a skarmory "Mwahahah" Ash glares at her "The black tulip" Ash says to himself. "How the hell do you know her?" Dawn demands. "Hey Ashy dear how are you its been a while hasn't it since we last met" Her words bore through Ash like lighting.

"Will you please shut up you know that Giovanni left you after Mewtwo escaped." Ash says to her. "You're the famous black tulip legend from Team Rocket" Shib exclaims. The girl looks at him through her violet eyes. "Why yes I am what does it mean to you" the mysterious girl jumps off the flying pokemon, demonstrating her gymnastics skills. She examines Shib from bottom to top "Who the hell are you" She turns to Dawn."Your worst nightmare" Dawn warns her. The two get into a glaring match.

Ash pulls Dawn away by her waist "She is so not worth it Dawn" Ash tells her to trust him. "My name is Damino just a fair harmless female bounty hunter" She says to them. "And im here to capture all your pokemon" People start screaming a scrambling around. Shib takes one look at Ash and winks at him. Ash hints get his clue that they will have to battle this woman. Damino takes out her pokeballs so it's a fight you guys want it one that you'll get" she throws out a sensel and a houndoom. Ash and Shib call out Pikachu and shelgon. They battle is on Damino doesn't stand a chance, but then she throws a smoke ball and it clouds up. Dawn cant breath through her lungs violently coughing. "I cant-cough- see anything" Shib said. That's when they hear the utter cry of poor Pikachu. 'No Pikachu!" Ash cries out loud. Then a huge light blares through "W-Whats happening?" Dawn asks.

Shib's shelgon is evolving into a Salamence. It flys up into the sky and clears up the smoke. Shib is amazed "I can't believe it you finally evolved" Shib hugs his Salamence. Damino gets scared and tries to run away with Pikachu, but Shib uses Salamence to blow her away and Ash tells Pikachu to use thunderbolt and shocks her. "I can't believe I'm blasting off" She screams with the blink of light and she disappears. Shib and Ash high five each other "Congrats on your new pokemon it's so cool" Ash gets on the flying pokemon. The boat stopped in the harbor, Ash, Dawn, and Shib depart off the boat. "So um Shib we are headed off to my hometown Dawn wants to meet my mom. Where are you going to continue?" Ash wonders.

"Some of my friends are waiting for me at a local Pokémon center their names are: Abe, Jazz, Ahmad, and Ryan. I bet they are pretty worried."Shib scratches his head. Dawn slightly hugs Shib and Ash and him exchange phone numbers. "Call me whenever you feel they need to" Ash mocks. Shib gives a lopsided grin and then turns to leave. He continues his way through with teddiursa on his shoulder. The sun starts to set then Shib sees the pokemon center just above the sea horizon there are four figures waiting for him. He runs down to them "You guys wouldn't believe who I met! I met Ash Ketchum!" Shib yells in excitement.

"Yeah right and we just battled Team Rocket" Ahmad and Abe say sarcastically to him. "But I swear I met him and even Dawn!" he tries to convince them. Jazz comes and puts her hand on his head "To you have a fever?" she looks worried. "No Im fine just forget about it okay" Shib remains with the memories that his friends will never understand. He looks up to the sky and sees a dragonair spread the darkness. "Aren't you coming?" Ryan asks. Shib looks over to his best friends "Yeah let the adventure begin!" They all cheer.

* * *

This story is dedicated to one of my good friends you know yourself

R&R

"To be a star, you must shine your own light, follow your own path, and don't worry about the darkness, for that is when the stars shine brightest"


End file.
